Ma Tembo/Quotes
Can't Wait to be Queen "And now, His Majesty the King will say a few words about my father." "It's true. He always did have poop on him. And it always made us laugh. He always made us laugh. It's nice to remember the good times. Thank you, Your Highness." "He did. He truly had good on him. But more poop." The Kupatana Celebration "Happy Kupatana, Beshte!" Bunga and the King "Thank you, thank you. We're so glad to have all of you here to take part in our ''[https://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elephants%27_Concert ''tradition ]. We're especially honored to have members of the royal family in attendance." "Animals plan, and the savannah laughs." "Your Majesty. Kion. And, uh. . .? "We would be honored to hear your song, Your Majesty." The Savannah Summit "I'm on my way to Pride Rock..." "That's horrible." The Traveling Baboon Show "Sorry, Kion. Don't mean to be rude, but there's no time to talk." "I was so worried I'd miss it!" "Just this morning that tree had plenty of flowers and leaves!" It means there's a food thief in the Pride Lands!" "Thank you, Kion. Come, everyone. Let's find another place to eat." The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "Don't let them frighten you! Keep the young ones in the center of the herd!" "But this is my first time leading the search. Hearing the underground water is a bit more difficult than I expected. And attacks from hyenas don't help." "Yes. It's my responsibility. My role in the Circle of Life. And as soon as I hear the new water source, everything will be fine..." "I don't know if there is. I believe we're in the general area of the new water source. But I haven't found the well site yet." "Finally! The new water source for the dry season has been found!" Rafiki's New Neighbors "That's true, Kion. But Chama was a disruption to the herd." "Only because it's you who are asking it." "Chama, you are welcome to return if you promise to behave as part of the herd. But this is your last chance." The Ukumbusho Tradition "When I was little, we had the Ukumbusho every year. So many wonderful memories. And now that we have a new Lion Guard to play the original Lion Guard, the tradition can continue. Are you all ready for your parts?" "Very well. Whatever it takes to get us closer to tradition. Just be sure you have time to paint the sunbursts on the elephants, Makini. The performance won't look right without them. This is King Simba's first Ukumbusho, so it has to be perfect." "Oh, thank the Savannah." "I'm so sorry we panicked, but... Bees! They can fly up our trunks and sting us. It's very, very painful." "It's difficult for elephants to break with tradition." Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "Dandy Claws? I don't like the sound of that." "What was it you said we'd be doing?" "Hmm. I do love to perform." "We elephants would be delighted to be in your Christmas performance." "If we haven't learned it by now, I don't know if we ever will." The Kilio Valley Fire "Zito. That's a small sacrifice compared to what could have been." "My strongest elephants can help, too. Zito, Zigo, Johari. Help the Lion Guard fight these fires! The rest of you, follow me! And stay close!" "Stay close, everyone! And keep your trunks to the ground where there's less smoke!" "Everyone! Follow the Lion Guard out of the Valley! Immediately!" "Fires are a part of the Circle of Life. But this... This was the biggest fire I've ever seen." " It's true. Our Valley will return. And so will we. But in the meantime, we elephants need a new place to live. Somewhere we can all be together." "We elephants don't want to cause any trouble for you, Laini. We can find some other place to stay." "Thank you, Kion. But, we don't want to stay where we're not wanted." Thank you for trying, Kion. But I'm afraid Zito is right. My herd needs a real home. It seems we'll have to leave the Pride Lands. "Of course we will help" "We know how it feels to lose a home. We were proud to help save yours." "Thank you Kion. I look forward to having our land back. But as for home... We're already here." Pride Landers Unite! "This is such an honor. Who better then the elephants to help defend the Pride Lands?" What? Bupu what are you doing here? I didn't realize that Kion had asked other animals to help defend the Pride Lands." "Do we have to take orders from Makuu? He's so... rude." "In case you haven't notice, Makuu, we're not crocodiles!" "I call that the "reverse reverse trunk whip." "You would've done the same for us." "Oh, Zito, hush. The contest is about to begin." "Beshte, are you all right?" "Beshte, you're getting sunburned. You need to protect your skin. Category:Quotes